


Comfort in Wartime [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, F/M, GFY, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is exhausted, drunk, and just about out of fucks to give.</p><p>Story written by Rosbridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Wartime [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Comfort in Wartime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195865) by [Rosbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosbridge/pseuds/Rosbridge). 



> For Pop, because for you, I will happily accept the title of Bigger Star Wars Trash.

**Music:**

"Night Vision" by Lindsey Stirling, from Shatter Me

**Length:**

30 minutes, 08 seconds (podfic)

11 minutes, 43 seconds (bloopers)

**Streaming:**

Story: 

Bloopers: 

**Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3):**

[Here for story (28 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Comfort%20in%20Wartime,%20by%20Rosbridge.mp3)

[Here for bloopers (11 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Comfort%20in%20Wartime,%20by%20Rosbridge%20bloopers.mp3) 

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive (28 MB):**

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442015110306.zip)  



End file.
